


the perks of dating jung soojung

by unagidragonroll



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon sighs for the nth time because of the incredible amount of kaistal, Soojung enjoys the vibe, Jongin is oblivious as hell, and Sehun is much of a noisy shipper. Zitao is the sensitive one, if you wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perks of dating jung soojung

"Hyung have you read this famous kaistal fic." Sehun drags his feet out to the living room and sighs contentedly. "It ends really good and I'm almost moved to tears — Tao did cry though, Jongin has to die in the end and Soojung is whoa, damn I can really imagine her--"

Jongin shuts him for that with a pillow.

"What's this? Fast and Furious again?" He shoves Sehun slightly so that he can fit in the small space between him and Junmyeon.

And it's somehow enough to make the oldest of the three to stand up and makes a dash to his sharing bedroom.

Jongin and Sehun exchange glances, Sehun could just grin and Jongin just shrug it off, back to the film with lidded eyes.

In his empty bedroom, Junmyeon then looks at the mirror to stare at his own reflection. Hair brown and dishelved, eyes slightly red from the amount of practices for the upcoming comeback and pale white skin, making his veins slightly apparent underneath.

He sighs:

"Let's see after the comeback and those sustal fics would increase in number." He chuckles alone and gives himself one last gaze. "Shall we?"

Months later, they have a comeback of WOLF and Junmyeon cannot stop himself from smiling because of the fans' excitement.

He would smile until his jaw feels sore from the fansigns and interviews and it's time to check the most important thing: fan fictions hunting.

Silently, he tip toes to their sharing PC in the living room when everyone had scattered to sleep the fatigue away. He insists that searching from the PC wouldn't be suspicious, because Sehun or Zitao or even Chanyeol would be the ones who people had in mind when it comes to fictions hunting.

Haha. Brilliant. He smiles to himself and quickly types in the link into the box.

His height shrinks ten centimeters when a voice appears behind him, creating a dark shadow on the desk before him.

He gulps.

"What are you doing." Yixing says, eyes half closed. He cannot quite decipher what's on the screen because Junmyeon stands up and swiftly says:

"You're sleep walking again. Go back to sleep."

"But I haven't sleepwalked in my life."

"Well now is your first time." Junmyeon sighs, afraid waking up the other members and if he ever caught in an act like this he'd be screwed. Before Yixing could protest again, he quickly pushes the said boy into his room. He also adds, "There's always a first time for everyone, Yixing."

"That was close." He sighs in relieve and retreats back to his workdesk, as he likes to call as. "Okay let's see, um, how do I do that again? I should've asked Sehun but that would be too fishy. Never mind. Here's the search engine and, okay."

In a split second, there released all the list of the fictions tagged with sustal and and a smile starts to appear in his lips, before it turns downward again into a frown.

What is it this time.

He slowly tilts his head from side to side and found no one before he carefully lifts up his vibrating phone. Looking from the name, his heart thumps a bit faster and he gulps, answering in a whispering manner.

"Hm?"

"Hi, wait." The other line says, "Why are you whispering?"

"Ssssssh." Junmyeon presses his index finger into his own lips. "You'll wake the other members up."

"Are you putting it on speaker?"

"Um." He pulls the phone away to look then shakes his head, albeit not being seen. "No?"

"Then why-- uh, forget it." She sighs. "Anyway, how was today's performance?"

A pout appears on Junmyeon's lips unconsciously.

"Stop pouting. I can't see you anyway." She chuckles a bit. "I watched it okay? I just want to hear your own opinion, mister leader."

"Fine." He sighs. "It was good I think. How's the comeback preparation doing?"

"Um.." She mumbles. "Tiring, done for the teaser pictures today, and we still have to continue until tomorrow I guess? There are still other jacket photos taking, video teaser filming, and lastly, our video clip." She groans and he can imagine how she would be sulking at the deserted corner of the studio. He smiles.

"It's gonna be less tiring once you perform on the stage." He advices.

She smiles. "I get it. Anyway, has Jongin arrived?"

When Junmyeon could hear it perfectly, he thought he hears her wrong. Because, psh, Soojung and Jongin is merely a fiction and fans are somehow too delusional to see that it's him, the leader who got the heart of ice princess. Not that always sleepy tanned guy who just entered the house in tank top and loose jeans, followed by their manager hyung who looked as tired.

"What?"

"Jongin." She repeats. "You don't know? Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what." Slowly, he moves his hand to the mouse and swiftly closes the tab he's seeing. "What should I know?"

"Take a rest, you did a good job today." Manager hyung tells Jongin and pats him on the arm. "I'll check back to the director whether the shoots you did today needs some retakes tomorrow or not, but for the time being, you just rest and do well in your performances tomorrow."

Jongin just nods along, letting off his worn out sneakers and keeping the door opened.

"Do not strain yourself, remember that. You have a live performance tomorrow."

"I got it hyung. Got it. Now will you let me sleep." He says groggily, leaning to the door frame.

What is this that he doesn't know, Junmyeon gapes and on the other line, Soojung is still talking nonstop about the whole concept and how Jongin could be involved somehow and some ways.

"Suho hyung?" Jongin asks, adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the living room while staring at the figure reflected by the light from the PC. "Is that you?"

"What-- where have you been?" He asks, plainly ignores Soojung who's currently saying goodbye before hanging up on him.

"Huh?" Jongin looks so tired but Junmyeon just needs a word or two of confirmation. "I thought I told you this morning."

"Told me what."

Jongin is a bit bewildered. What's with this hyung. "Um. I'm asked to do that teaser picture taking with f(x) sunbaenim. With Krystal-ssi, uh, Soojung, uh, your girlf--"

"Okay." Junmyeon raises a hand and closes his eyes. "Okay, I got it."

"Um. Okay..?"

They stand in silence and in the dark even for some times until Junmyeon is back to the reality and finally, "Go to sleep."

"Will do." Jongin obeys and happily goes in to join the snoring party between the others.

As on cue, Sehun and Zitao shriek in unison for about two weeks or three from the night encounter between Junmyeon and Jongin, awakening the rest of ten members who are peacefully sleeping after the exhausting practice last night.

Chanyeol is also scattered to the living room along with Jongdae only to gasp in horror, or in glee.

Baekhyun comes along into the frame to giggle happily and in less than five minutes, the dorm is filled with contented sighs as they see their phones.

Junmyeon walks into the scene, all nicely dressed and fresh from the shower, to narrow his eyes at the strange atmosphere around.

He tries to ignore them because some things are better left unsaid but his curiousity eats him up when he peek on Luhan's neglected phone on the dining table, much to his surprise that he chokes on his oat meal.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo exclaims, panicking while patting him on the back violently. "Hyung breaaaaaaath."

Junmyeon tries to gulp down the lump of his first bite breakfast but why does it feel so big on his throat. It's oatmeal, for heaven's sake. Luhan comes afterward and gasps, terrified, as he takes his phone as fast as he could, ignoring the glare Junmyeon is giving while Kyungsoo is still panicking here and there.

"Damn." Luhan says, away from the chaos in the kitchen and slumps down on the sofa. "He saw it."

Sehun laughs like a maniac and only stops when Yifan gives him a stern look. He coughs. "Well, what we can do. It's not like it won't be on the news by this noon."

"Poor Junmyeon hyung." Zitao looks from a distance. "But true, what we can do when Soojungie and Jong--"

Zitao is being shut by Jongdae kicking him on the shin.

"But the teaser pictures looked damn good." Sehun pipes up.

"I know right?!" Zitao exclaims brightly, happy that the fact he still has a shipper fellow. "And I personally like the one when Jongin has his arms at Soojung's back--"

It's Minseok now throwing him a cushion.

"It has the feeling." Zitao whispers, to be dragged to his room by Yifan.

In the middle of the sea of whinings and scoldings and the pro and contra spectators of the otps, Yixing blinks to his surrounding until everyone calms down once Junmyeon walks across the room to sit besides him.

"Um, Junmyeon hyung." Yixing speaks up for the first time that morning. "Soojung looks good, that good, for this comeback. Have you seen the teasers--"

Finally, it's not Zitao who whines in protest.

The teasers are released at noon that day and Junmyeon could only sigh, seeing the blazing increase of kaistal shippers creating fictions, fanarts, fanmade videos. Whatever.

Speaking about pros and contras in the house, the group is practically divided into sustal shippers which usually consists of calming down Junmyeon and cheering up Junmyeon and making Jongin looked extremely horrible when Junmyeon is at his best. On the other wing, kaistal shippers or non-sustal shippers consists of fiction spazzing, delusions, and pushing Jongin to wear something that (they had browsed) Soojung usually wear in purpose.

But they all love Junmyeon though, that's for sure. So that Sehun, being one hardcore shipper of kaistal, one day gives one fan a photocard of Krystal that he got from the office earlier, and slips it underneath the shocked fan, whispering 'give it to suho hyung later'. The innocent fan obeys for sure.

That night Junmyeon is all smiley by treating everyone chickens, much to Jongin's delight who's still oblivious for what has been happening around him; all those ear-to-ear grinnings and awkward coughing and moreover, the strange behaviour of his group's leader.

"That shows you sustal's power." He chews on the chicken heartily as the rumour is spreading rapidly on Twitter. "Let's see how's the fanworks are soon about me and her."

Sehun and Zitao grin even heartily in the background. "Lovely. Our leader is."

"Indeed."

-

"What is wrong you." Soojung sideglances. She nudges him in the rib once she got no response. "I'm talking to the air I see. Thank you very much."

"Look." Junmyeon moves so that he's facing her. "I haven't met you for like months already and we are now sitting here soundlessly and--"

"And?"

"And." Junmyeon stares. "I miss you."

A smile crept up to Soojung's lips. "Ah, so that what was it all about."

Junmyeon waits for an 'i miss you too' or something to come out from the latter but hears none, except the sound of cookie flying on 'bonus time'. The sudden upbeat of the tone. Ugh. "See!"

"See what?" Soojung asks simply, playing cookie run for her life. "Wait okay? I'm about to get my new high score. Already surpassed Sehun and Jinri's and damn, I did surpassed Jongin! Did you see that?! Wait okay. Wait. Oh. Gonna get my wizard cookie soon. I'm soooo gonna get it."

Junmyeon stares in disbelief. "Did you just say Jongin."

"Huh." Soojung says distractedly. "Jongin. Why Jongin? He's been on the number one spot on cookie run you know? It's been months already and he's unmoveable from the champion." Then she suddenly smirk proudly. "But now I'm the one. Ha."

Why is it so hard to be the boyfriend of yours, Jung, Junmyeon cries inwardly.

About a minute from the post celebrating moment, Soojung is finally calmed down on her seat. She looks back at Junmyeon who stares on the ground lifelessly. She smiles:

"Have you eaten?"

Junmyeon nods.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Junmyeon shakes his head.

Soojung wants to laugh but that would be too cruel. Instead, she yawns and raises her hands so that bracelet catches his attention. Almost immediately, he grips her wrist and glares at the innocent rubber band.

"How did you get this."

Soojung bits her bottom lip, partly preventing herself to burst out laughing and partly because Junmyeon is too adorable at the moment.

She snatches her hand slowly, and as casually as she could. "What are you doing.. It's nothing."

"Nah, it is far from nothing. Jung Soojung. It's Jongin's bracelet."

Soojung blinks away. "So."

"So. Are you really asking me 'so'?" Junmyeon is practically out of breath. Face red, eyes wide.

"I'm not actually asking because the tone I used is not actually in an interrogative way and well I'm not actually asking."

Junmyeon closes his eyes and groans. He leans back on the backrest and mentally chants, this isn't real. Just like they do in Divergent.

Slowly, Soojung cannot take it anymore that she lets out a chuckle.

"Oh come on." She says. "Are you mad at me now?"

He doesn't reply.

"You are mad at me." Soojung chuckles a bit more and takes his hand in hers. "Really? After months we haven't met in person and now you're mad at me."

He doesn't even budge.

"You are mad or you are sleeping. Which one?"

He sighs. "Neither."

Soojung's eyes twinkle. She brings his hand closer to her. "Whoa. You are indeed an angel, aren't you?"

Junmyeon doesn't answer again.

"Look at me." She says slowly and after seconds of contemplation, Junmyeon looks up. She's now smiling, the smile that has been keeping his heart beating fast. The smile that has been brightening his days. Speaking about cheesy. "There you go, the guardian."

"What guardian." He tries his best to not crack a smile.

Soojung grins mischievously. "Haha! You just smiled!"

"No I didn't."

"You did!"

"Be quiet or else we'd be caught."

"You did smile!"

"Soojung."

She's still grinning; and when Junmyeon looks up once again he's startled by the feeling of soft lips against his cold ones. His eyes are wide open and the kiss feels like warming his whole freezing body.

He closes his eyes and brings her closer.

At the end of the night, Junmyeon already forgets the bracelet and all he knows is that Soojung looked breathtaking tonight.

"Merry christmas." Soojung says and closes the door.

He smiles, the million watts smile the fans die at. "Merry christmas."

-

"Guys! Look at this."

"What."

"This! 'f(x)'s Krystal's spotted wearing EXO's Kai's bracelet'."

"SHRIEKS."

"Did you just say shriek."

"No wonder Jongin searched for it back then. You guys."

"Wait Sehun, are you running this fanblog?"

"Yes why? I'm one of the admins. See this header right here, I made them! Cute isn't it, got the pictures from the company files. The unreleased ones. Haha, brilliant Oh Sehun." He stops talking suddenly. "Oh, no worries Dyo hyung, I've returned it just a day after Soojung gave it back to me. Thank you by the way."

"You guys are all too much."

"It's Junmyeon hyung!"

"SHRIEKS."

"Zitao stop it."

-

"I want blue."

Junmyeon sighs. "You can't just dye your hair blue."

"Why not." Soojung pouts from the other line. "I dyed it red and it was all okay."

"But I thought Sunyoung has blue for this comeback?"

"Well." She thinks for a bit. "Well that's not wrong.. But."

Junmyeon laughs. "Haha. See. The world is against you."

"Just you see. Anyway, do you want anything from here?"

"Um. Nope. I guess." Junmyeon says distractedly, watching Sehun bickering with Jongin from the corner of his eyes. "Uh Soojung? I'll call you later?"

"Oh. It's okay, I'm filming again right now. Catch you later."

She hungs up and Junmyeon immediately walks towards the noisy cats.

"Okay what's wrong with you two."

"He just--"

"Nothing hyung." Sehun smiles innocently and pushes Junmyeon out of the sight. "Have a great nap today!" He closes the door behind him and walks to passed Jongin.

"What was that."

"Uh, Jongin, can't I just borrow it for one day? One day." He pleads. "You can borrow my beanie in return."

Jongin raises his eyebrow. "Something's fishy in here. You see that one day I lost my bracelet, this bracelet, and Junmyeon hyung was all strange around me. And now."

"And now what?" The latter walks passed Jongin once again to put the -- Jongin's -- beanie on top of the corner. He picks a wrapped book on his way to the sofa. "So." Sehun says, keeping eyes on his newly bought comic book. "I haven't read this one. Is it good?"

"I haven't read too. But I heard the spoilers that they-- damn it, do not try to change the subject. Sehun what are you up to?"

"What?" Sehun asks. "Can't you just give me a break? I'm still having a jetlag."

"Oh, jetlag sucks. Fine."

-

The summer nights are warm, and the wind is breezing past in a soothing way. The lights of Seoul are reflected on the cold water of Han River before him, and he hears the quieted down traffic from around and it always brings him peace.

He looks up to the moon for a moment before he feels weird himself.

He chuckles quietly and someone joins in.

"Shooting for a drama?" She says; all clad in big sized hoodies and shorts and she's still fresh in make ups. "Hi." She waves.

Swiftly, he makes a move on his seat although it's all empty there. She laughs at the sight of him, looking so tiny under that sweater. He's now patting the spot besides him and she gladly comes.

"What's with the look." Soojung says, readjusting her seat beside him.

Junmyeon shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just."

She tilts her head. "Just?"

"You're still in your make up." He blurts out.

"Oh?" She touches her own face to look down. "Yeah sorry. I hurried myself here. Tight schedule tomorrow and I guess you do too, right?"

He nods. "Yeah. I guess so."

"And why are you saying sorry anyway," he says again. "It's just, it's been ages since I've met you in make up and--"

"And? You don't like me in make ups?"

"--you look great. Uh. I mean, you look beautiful." He speaks and it sounds so sincere, the look in his eyes, Soojung can see, and she can't hold herself from smiling at that. "Cheesy. I know. Thanks."

She laughs and leans her head on his shoulder instead. "Ah. How I miss this." She has his left hand and circles it around herself. Snuggling closer into his embrace, she sighs in content.

"W-- why are you suddenly like this." Junmyeon stutters and it just brings smile even more to Soojung's lips.

Soojung loves it when Junmyeon turns all awkward around her.

"Sssh. Stay like this for a moment. Hm?"

He gulps. "Okay."

"Good." She closes her eyes and enjoys being this close to him.

"Um. Soojung?" He calls again.

"What now?" She asks, more like a whine to him. "Oh. I mean, what..?" She asks more softly. Not that he cares, actually.

"Why did you call me out of the blue?"

"Oh. Right!" She quickly straigtens up and opens up her hoodie, much to his surprise. "Ta daaaah!"

"Whoa."

"I know right?" She grins and combs her hair with her delicate fingers. "Do I look good?"

"Whoa."

Soojung narrows her eyes. "What. Do I look weird?"

"No!" He quickly waves his hands. Both eyes are still widen and mouth gaped open. "It's just."

"What now?"

"It's. Blonde." He finally manages to finish. "You're blonde. You're blonde!"

"Yeah. Yeah I am!" She laughs. "Just like you."

He blinks. "What?"

She nods, way too happily. "I dyed it blonde, because you are blonde now. You see." She moves closer to pick a strand of her hair and brings it to his head, comparing it with his hair.

"Whoa." He laughs, an 'i can't believe this' expression showing on his face. "Soojung!"

"I even went to your hair salon just to pick the exact color." She leans back and grins proudly. "I'm amazing, aren't I?"

Junmyeon cannot stop himself from laughing then he nods, "Yeah. You're amazing. As always." He doesn't miss to pinch her rosy cheek.

She smiles widely and hugs his arm. "See. Now you don't have to worry. Don't get on Jongin's nerves or something like that."

"Psh." He scoffs, looking away. "Who said I was jealous of him."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah. No one said that and no one searched for the 'kaistal' tagged fictions."

He pulls back. "I did not!"

"Oh come on." She hugs his arm again, leaning into it. "It's okay. I love it when you're all jealous and possessive."

He sighs. "I'm not that possessive kind of boyfriend, Soojung."

"Oh shut up."

It's all silent before Soojung speaks again.

"Are you really concerned about the fictions?"

"Soojung, I--"

She hushes him with a kiss, which he gladly deepens. That night, to see Soojung is actually dyed her hair just to make it a pair with his, Junmyeon sleeps all dreamily and Sehun can say he dreams rainbows and such that night from the smile that's never leaving his face all night long.

It doesn't bother him, though. Of course it doesn't.

But it just doesn't feel right to see the leader is happy-go-lucky for Sehun.

So the next day, as previews of blonde Soojung are spreaded all over the timeline and blog dashboards, Sehun smiles and Zitao does too all over from China, seeing the edited pictures of her and ~blonde~ Jongin, side by side, being liked by gazillions people from all over the world.

Oh, the same exact beanie is nicely covering both their blonde hair.

'Kaistal is trueeeeeeeee' is being retweeted by thousands, and fictions of the pair are increasing in a lightning speed.

"The world is sometimes too cruel for me to handle." Junmyeon says, staring mournfully at his phone during lunch.

"Did you just say something hyung?" Sehun asks.

"Hyung drink this. You look a little pale."

"Nothing." He says curtly. "And thanks Jongin, I'm perfectly fine, your hair look good today by the way. Oh is that beanie yours? It'd look good on you. Wear it more often, hm?"

"Um. Thanks?" Jongin looks a bit uncertain, but then shrugs it off as he continues focusing on the chicken treat, ignoring the innocent beanie by his side is being glared by the leader.

Sehun smiles. He texts Zitao and plus, Soojung, how the sight is so funny at the moment as he thinks for himself, damn how he love his leader hyung so much.

**Author's Note:**

> (previously posted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/782758/the-perks-of-dating-jung-soojung-krystal-suho-sustal) and [lj](http://unagidragonroll.livejournal.com/3155.html))


End file.
